


sleeping

by Anonymous



Category: Massive Balls
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Ive done 1000 fics like this help, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cock and Sou sleep together for the first time
Relationships: Cock/Sou
Collections: Anonymous





	sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> the

It wad 2 am and cokc coudlxnt sleepp he wqs nervous for his date tomorrow with his lvoely girlfiedn Wou  
When he was about to dall aslepe he heard jis phone ring The contact name wad "sou chan❤️💜" he quickyly answered   
"Hello sou bc han why are you armwske?" Cock could ask this to himeslef too "Cock san i cant sleep im too neevrous for tomororw... can i come over yoru place?" Cocks heart startd racing when he heardd thsoe words through the phoene "Of course my dear" he turned on the lights to wake himefl up and went for some water  
"Grwat! Ill go as soon as possible" she hung up and started prepaeting herslef 

15 mitnurs later the bell rang and his girlfriend was on the door when he oepened they jkisesed then they both entered  
"So are we gonna pull an all nighter?" She suggestedd  
"No, i thiufht mayeb we could sleep toggwheter..?" He blushed and she was about to nod when she realzied what rhat meant "But im too tired cock san..." Cocks face went redder "NNNOOOOOO I MEANT SLEEPING LIKE ACTUALLY SLEEPING.!!!!.!:!:!:!2):€/@-&/)" he didnt think shed misunderstand him "Oh ok :3" she smiled hecause her boyfreidn was too cute 

Then theh bith went to his bed and cock turned the lights off then started hugging eher from behind and giving small kisses to her head and he noticed that sou was smiling then she turned anf faced him and she gavevq cock a kiss on the miLips and he blushed thene th y starred kissisng more as they bodies went into a closwr hug "Cock san i lvoe you....." sou saidas her words were becoming more like gibberish and then falling asleep  
Cock gave her a kiss on the forhead "i lvoe you too..." he didnt sleep until One houre lqtwr

\-- -

*8am alarm*

Sou was the first one to wake up then she saw cock huggin her Then she gave him a litell kiss on the cheek and staying there until he woke up

Cock woeke up some minutes later and sou noticed "good moerning cock san.." he blushed and kissed her "goodmornigng dear how did you sleep" vock was tehing to not fall asleep agaun "i slept evry well, but i gotta go to work at 10am... i tbink i going to leave" she start rd getting up then he grabebd her wrist "what is it cock s-"  
cock kissed her again "this is a goodbye kiss, trjen. See you later dear" she blushed and took her things and went to the door then she wavef until she closed the doro

"I love her so much.;!,!'mm" cock mumbled to homself when getting up from bed and making breakfast


End file.
